Long As I Got You
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Modern AU. Katniss and Peeta surprise each other on Valentine's Day.
_Author's note: This was my entry to The Love Games put on by fyeah-everlark on Tumblr. I have a companion piece that I will put up in the next few days. I would love to hear your thoughts on this._

 _This contains lyrics to the song It's Alright by Fools For Rowan._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Katniss surveyed the ingredients she gathered to make chicken parmesan and looked up at the clock. Peeta should be home from the bakery in an hour. If she started cooking and nothing went wrong, she could have the meal ready just as he walked through the door.

She hummed to herself as she mixed the breadcrumbs and parmesan. She added a dash of salt and a healthy amount of pepper as she danced back and forth to the rhythm of her song.

 _It's alright_

 _It's okay_

 _Tomorrow's another day_

She leaned over and took a sniff of the bread mixture. "More parmesan." She put some in and did a little turn to put the container back in the fridge, bumping it closed with her hip.

 _I get up_

 _Try again_

 _The bad luck's bound to end_

Katniss picked up the whisk and brought it up to her lips and belted out the rest of the chorus before she mixed the egg and milk.

She continued to hum the song and dance around as she finished breading the chicken breast. Heat up the pan, add a little oil, and place the chicken in the pan. All of it was autopilot by now. This was one of Peeta's favorite meals. She'd made it for him at least once a month since they had started dating.

She picked up her phone and leaned against the counter.

She had a text from Prim, **Before you get busy with your boyfriend, can I ask a question?**

Katniss laughed to herself, **Sure!** She filled a pot with water, humming the song over again.

Her phone buzzed. **Do you think it would be weird for me to propose tonight?**

Katniss nearly dropped her phone in the water and turned away from the pot to type her response. **Propose? To Gale? Tonight?**

 **Should I call Peeta for a more eloquent response?** Prim countered.

It took a moment, but Katniss recovered. The main shock was that Gale already mentioned proposing and she'd let him ramble on about his idea. It was actually quite romantic for Gale being the least romantic person on the planet. Other than herself, of course.

She typed out, **Are you sure you're ready for that? You're in your last year of medical school.**

And then she smelled it. The chicken was burning.

"Damnit!" She flipped the breasts to the other side and sighed as she looked at the blackened crust. "Maybe if I add enough sauce and cheese it'll cover it up." She said to herself.

Prim sent her another text and Katniss made sure to get the chicken out of the pan before she was faced with any more shocks and ruined the rest of the meal.

 **That's what long engagements are for. ;)**

Katniss shook her head. **Do what you feel is right, little duck. I support you. Btw, you made me burn chicken. I'm going to tell Peeta it's all your fault.**

 **Go for it. He won't believe you.** Prim sent along an emoji sticking out its tongue.

Katniss shook her head. She switched over to her conversation with Peeta. **When are you coming home?**

As she waited for his response, she assembled the rest of the meal. Her phone went off as she slipped the pan into the oven. "Perfect timing." She said as she opened the message. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

 **Depends. Are you naked?** Peeta's text read.

She quickly responded, **Not yet. Naked cooking is dangerous. We've discovered this.**

After a few minutes, his response came in. **Right. I have that scar above my nipple from the grease burn. I'll be home in twenty minutes.** He added, **Clothing optional.**

She chuckled. **I've been slaving over this stove all day. Food first.** She pulled off her shirt and held out her camera to snap a picture. **But to get you interested…**

Katniss went back to her preparation. The water needed a few more minutes to boil and the chicken still needed time in the oven. She hurried to the room she and Peeta shared and changed into clothes that weren't covered in grease, marinara, and grass stains.

As she walked back into the kitchen, she opened up a text from Peeta that contained an image of a baguette. The message beneath read, **It's unsanitary to pull my dick out in the middle of the kitchen, but this is basically how it looks right now.**

Katniss shook her head. "My boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen." She muttered under her breath. **Finish cleaning up. I almost have supper done. I'll take care of your dick later.**

He sent a reply just a few minutes later. **Heading out the door.**

Katniss plated the meal and sat it in the middle of the table. She turned on all the battery-operated votive candles she'd set up earlier. She ran to the iPod doc and pulled up Adele. She flipped off the main lights as Peeta opened the door and stepped in.

"You're home!" Katniss exclaimed.

Peeta smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. "Home." He kissed her hard on the mouth and held out a pastry box. He smirked as he opened it. "I don't mean to sound cheesy, but will you be my Valentine?"

"You put red food dye in the cheese buns?" She laughed as she looked in the box. They were arranged in a heart. "You're ridiculous."

"I am. But you still love me." He sat the box on the table beside the door where they placed their mail and wrapped his other arm around her. "And I love you. Very much."

"You're not about to ask me to marry you, are you?" She asked with an uncertain smile.

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. I'm cheesy, remember?"

She brushed a kiss over his lips. "Chicken parm is getting cold. Let me think on it." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

Peeta swiped the box off the table and followed. He held out Katniss's chair and sat across from her. He opened up the box and picked out a roll. "That one will be the one you want to eat."

She grinned and broke it open to find an engagement ring inside. "Talk about cheesy."

"So, will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?" She grinned as she put some of the bread on her tongue.

"We've been talking about it for months." He pointed out as he poured a little dressing on his salad. "And I know everyone gets engaged on Valentine's Day. Gale is going to propose, after all."

"Not if Prim gets to it first." Katniss smirked, finishing off the roll. She slipped the ring onto her finger. "Well, I guess since this fits, I almost have to say yes."

He chuckled. "We can wait to tell people as long as you want."

She smirked. "Like two weeks before the wedding?"

Peeta laughed. "Yeah. Or we can run off to Vegas. I know you don't want a big thing."

Katniss's eyes grew as wide as her smile. "Yes. I have some vacations days coming. And you can let your brothers handle the bakery without you for a couple days."

"You want to? Like next week?" He watched her anxiously, sitting on the edge of his seat.

She nodded. "Next week. Let's do it."

He laughed and hurried around the table, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Happy Valentine's Day, Katniss."

She stroked his cheek. "Oh, Peeta." She sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day." She kissed him again and rested her forehead against his. "Food or sex?"

Peeta looked over at the plates on the table. "Food and then sex. Reheated chicken parm isn't that great."

They took their seats and started planning their trip for the next week. They ate quickly, then made love very slowly.


End file.
